


the death of a dead girl

by meghan2201



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Broken Hearts, Gen, Hanging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Let's Hang Out Sometime, OC, Suicide Reference TW, Whump, Whumptober 2020, mourning loved one, no.1 - Freeform, no.19, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meghan2201/pseuds/meghan2201
Summary: You weren’t okayAnd we all knew itAnd it was fineUntil it wasn’t~A very vague poem for Whumptober Day 1 about nobody in particular. Make of it what you wish.~Whumptober no. 1: Let's Hang Out Sometime; Prompt: HangingFandom: none
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	the death of a dead girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at both posting on AO3 and taking part in Whumptober, and I threw this together at the last moment. Enjoy, I guess...?
> 
> themes:  
> ~Let's Hang Out Sometime  
> ~Broken Hearts
> 
> prompts:  
> ~Hanging  
> ~Mourning Loved One

Lifeless eyes  
Face void of emotion  
A strangled whimper  
A cry for help  
Nobody could hear you

You weren’t okay  
And we all knew it  
And it was fine  
Until it wasn’t

Two hours  
Two hours you were hanging there  
Dangling by a thick rope  
From who-knows-where  
Your body was limp and cold  
You weren’t breathing  
Your heart had stopped  
Two hours earlier

Because drugs didn’t work  
There weren’t enough  
You already tried that once  
And blades were too much of a hassle  
You wanted relief, not suffering  
It was easier this way  
Quick  
Painless  
Simple

The ceiling was high  
Three and a half feet taller than you  
And the ceiling fan was stronger  
Than I thought it would be  
The stool you stood on  
Lying sideways on the wooden floor  
Was flimsy and unstable  
You couldn’t have gotten out  
Even if you tried

But you didn’t  
You didn’t try  
And for that, I am broken  
I was here  
Always  
I was always by your side  
Ready to listen  
And you left me, even then  
You didn’t try  
Not even for me  
And that’s the part that hurts me the most

You didn’t feel a thing  
That’s what they said, at least  
But I’m not so sure  
I think you did  
I think you felt it all  
But you didn’t care  
You just wanted to be gone

Because I messed up  
I didn’t hear it when you cried for help  
I didn’t see you beg for my support  
I didn’t listen when you asked for me  
I didn’t ask you what was wrong  
I didn’t do enough  
I didn’t do anything  
I didn’t understand that you were already dead  
I didn’t realize it until you were already gone  
And now it’s too late  
Because you’re never coming back

It wasn’t enough to smile  
It wasn’t enough to put up a facade  
Nothing would ever be enough  
I’ll never forget the feeling I felt  
When I saw you hanging from that ceiling fan  
And I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself  
For letting you go  
When I should’ve held on

And the girl with the cropped hair  
And the long sleeves  
The one that never says a word  
Is next inline  
I can tell  
So for you  
I’ll approach her  
And maybe this time, I’ll say  
_Let’s hang out sometime_  
And maybe  
Just maybe  
She’ll get to live another day


End file.
